Pretty Cures
Pretty Cure (プリキュア, Purikyua) ist das Hauptwort, das in der Serie verwendet wird, um eine Gruppe von Mädchen zu beschreiben, die sich in legendäre Kriegerinnen verwandeln können. Es wurde anfänglich als Hauptname der ersten Staffel verwendet. Aber alle anderen Staffel enthalten es ebenfalls. Und jede Staffel hat dazu noch eigene Themes. In jeder Staffel, kommt eine Legende von legendären Kriegern, die dann kommen und die Welt beschützen, wenn es nötig wird die "Invasion" der Schatten zu stoppen. Diese kleinen, Maskottchen Kreaturen, aus anderen Welten, werden gebraucht um den Auserwählten ihre Rolle als Pretty Cure dar zubringen. Diese Seite bezieht sich hauptsächlich auf die Alpha Serie! Only Cure Zur Erläuterung des Begriffs siehe Only Cures Generation Cures Zur Erläuterung siehe folgende Seiten: *MaxHeat Cures *Splash Cures *Yes! Cures *Fresh! Cures *Heartcatch Cures *Suite Cures *Smile Cures *Doki² Cures Secret Pretty Cure Secret Pretty Cure ist eine Fanmade Staffel, welche als Gemeinschaftsprojekt zählt. Dies ist wieder eine Staffel, die gegen das eigentliche Pretty Cure Konzept verstößt. Als Thema der Staffel zählt Schicksal und Vertrauen. Es sind insgesamt sechs Cures, die ihr Pretty Cure Necklace zum verwandeln brauchen. Die Hauptfiguren der Staffel sind: *'Kamiwa Mizuki' (神我 みずき, Kamiwa Mizuki)/'Cure Miracle' (キュアミラクル, Kyua Mirakuru) Mizuki ist die Anführerin der Cures. Ihre Kraft bezieht sich auf Wunder. *'Nishida Megumi'(西田 めぐみ, Nishida Megumi)/'Cure Apple' (キュアアップル, Kyua Appuru) Megumi ist eher von ruhiger Natur. Da sie recht neu ist, kennt sie nur wenige. Als Cure Apple hat sie die Kraft des Mutest. *'Watanabe Chikako' (渡辺 ちかこ, Watanabe Chikako)/'Cure Fantasy' (キュアファンタジー, Kyua Fantajī) Chikako (kurz Chika) ist eine gute Fußballspielerin. Sie hängt oft mit Jungs ab und ist deshalb nicht besonders beliebt bei den Mädchen in der Schule. Als Cure Fantasy hat sie die Kraft der Träume. *'Mizuya Haruka' /'Cure Sapphire' (キュアサファイア, Kyua Safaia) Cure Spphire wurde neu besetzt. Ob der Cure name so bleibt ist immer noch unbekannt. Aber ihre Kraft bezieht sich auf Hoffnung. *'Tohno Rena' (遠野 れな, Tōno Rena)/ Cure Dawn Rena ist ein Fan von Karaoke. Sie schleppt ihre Freunde oft mal gern in die nächst gelegene Karaokebar. Außerdem kann sie es nicht leiden, wenn man ihr ihre Kekse weg isst. *'Amurike Mion'(あむりけ ミオン, Amurike Mion)/'' Cure Cream'' (キュアクリーム, Kyua Kurīmu) Mion ist gerade erst in die Stadt gezogen und kennt daher noch nicht besonders viele Freunde. Als Cure Cream hat sie die Kräfte der Freiheit. Verwandlungs Spruch japanisch Alle: グレートネックレス、私にプリキュアの力を与える！ Cure Miracle: 奇跡のパワー！キュアミラクル! Cure Apple: 緑の果実の力を使って！キュアアップル! Cure Fatasy: すべての美しい夢の力を持つ!キュアファンタジー! Cure Sapphire: 海のように青、流れることを望みます！キュアサファイア！ Cure Dawn: N/A Cure Cream: 冬には雪と氷のように白い！キュアクリーム！ Romanization Alle: Gurēto nekkuresu, watashi ni purikyua no chikara o ataeru! Cure Miracle: Kiseki no pawā! kyua Mirakuru! Cure Apple Midori no kajitsu no chikara o tsukatte! Kyua Appuru! Cure Fantasy: Subete no utsukushī yume no chikara o motsu! Kyua fantajī! Cure Sapphire: Kyua Safaia! Cure Dawn: N/A Cure Cream: Fuyu ni wa yuki to kōri no yō ni shiroi! Kyua kurīmu! Deutsch Alle: Great Necklace! Give me the power of Pretty Cure! Cure Miracle: Die Kraft der Wunder! Cure Miracle! Cure Apple: Mit der Kraft der grünen Frucht! Cure Apple! Cure Fantasy: Mit der Kraft von allen wunderschönen Träumen, Cure Fantasy! Cure Sapphire: Cure Sapphire! Cure Dawn: N/A Cure Cream: So weiß wie Schnee und Eis im Winter! Cure Cream! Nya! Pretty Cure Nya Pretty Cure (にゃ！プリキュア, Nya! Purikyua) ist die erste Fanstaffel von FairySina, die sie alleine gemacht hat. Das Thema dieser Staffel sind Tiere und die Umwelt. Es sind genau vier Cures und vier Maskottchen vorhanden. Um sich zu verwandeln, benötigen die Cures ihre Shiny Bracelets. Die Hauptfiguren der Staffel sind: *'Nekoitoshi Anzu'(ねこ愛しのあんず, Nekoitoshi Anzu)/'Cure Kitty' (キュアキティ, Kyua Kiti) Anzu ist die älteste der Cures. Außerdem ist sie die Anführerin. Als Cure Repräsentiert sie die Katze. *'Kurotadori Miu' (クロウタドリミュウ, Kurotadori Miu)/'Cure Blackbird' (キュアブラックバード, Kyua Burakkubirdo) Miu ist die jüngste in der Gruppe. Sie ist grade einmal 13. Als Cure Repräsentiert sie die Amsel. *'Ritorubikusen Hoshi' (リトルビクセン保志, Ritorubikusen Hoshi)/'Cure Fox' (キュアフォックス, Kyua Fokkusu) Hoshi ist die beste Freundin von Anzu. Sie ist die Sportlichste im Team. Als Cure Repräsentiert sie den Fuchs. *'Nousagi Kaori'(野ウサギかおり, Nousagi Kaori)/'Cure Bunny'(キュアバニー, Kyua Bani) Koari ist eine wahre Einzelgängerin. Als Cure Repräsentiert sie den Hasen. Verwandlungs Spruch japanisch Maskottchen:にゃ！プリキュア、レッツゴー！ Cures: プリキュア！パワーアップ! Cure Kitty: 猫のように誇りに思って！キュアキティ! Cure Blackbird:クロウタドリのように優しい！キュア ブラックバード! Cure Fox:キツネのような野生のように！キュアフォックス! Cure Bunny:ウサギのようにゴージャス！キュアバニー! Kitty:動物の守護聖人 Alle:にゃ！プリキュア！ 4のパワー！ Romanization Maskottchen:'''Nya! Purikyua, rettsugō! '''Cures: Purikyua! Pawā Appu! Cure Kitty:'Neko no yō ni hokori ni omo~tsu te!Kyuakiti! '''Cure Blackbird:'Kurōtadori no yō ni yasashī! kyuaburakkubādo! 'Cure Fox:'Kitsune no yōna yasei no yō ni!Kyuafokkusu! 'Cure Bunny:'Usagi no yō ni gōjasu! Kyuabanī! 'Kitty:'Dōbutsu no shugo seijin 'Alle:'Nya! Purikyua! 4 No pawā! deutsch '''Maskottchen: Nya! Lets Go, Pretty Cure! Cures:'''Pretty Cure! Power Up! '''Cure Kitty: So stolz wie eine Katze! Cure Kitty! Cure Blackbird: So sanft wie eine Amsel! Cure Blackbird! Cure Fox: So wild wie ein Fuchs! Cure Fox! Cure Bunny: So prächtig wie ein Hase! Cure Bunny! Kitty: Beschützer der Tiere Alle: Nya! Pretty Cure! Die Power der 4! Crystal Pretty Cure Crystal Pretty Cure ist eine Staffel mit sechs Cures. In dieser Staffel wird zum ersten mal in der Pretty Cure Saga offenbart, dass es frühere Cures gab. Diese sind jedoch in der großen Schlacht um ihr Reich umgekommen. Nur zwei haben überlebt und sind in die Menschenwelt geflohen, wo die anderen vier Cures wiedergeboren wurden. Jede Cure verwandelt sich mit einem Edelstein und nutzt die Kraft eines Elementes. Die Hauptfiguren der Staffel sind: *'Hoteshima Meo' (ほてしま メオ Hoteshima Meo) / Pink Diamond (ピンク ダイアモンド Pinku Daiamondo) :: Meo ist die vernünftigste Person in der Gruppe. *'Hikariso Serena '(光そ セレナ Hikariso Serena) / Cure Citrine (キュア シトリン Kyua Shitorin) :: Serena ist lebhaft und fröhlich, allerdings auch vernünftig und verantwortungsbewusst. *'Asuzawa Mashiro' (あすざわ マシロ Asuzawa Mashiro) / Cure Selenite (キュア セレナイト Kyua Serenaito) :: Mashiro ist verrückt und auch ziemlich naiv. sie ist vom Wesen her den sonstigen Hauptfiguren ähnlich. *'Nasubara Yuriko' (なすばら 百合子 Nasubara Yuriko) / Cure Amethyste (キュア アメジスト Kyua Amejisuto) :: Yuriko ist eher das Jungenmädchen und ziemlich stark im Kampf. *'Ruriko Midori' (ルリ子 緑 Ruriko Midori) / Cure Emerald (キュア エメラルド Kyua Emerarudo) :: Midori ist der Kopf des Teams. Sie plant die Vorgehensweise der Cures und gibt Informationen. *'Umiko Ran' (海子 らん Umiko Ran) / Cure Aquamarine (キュア アクアマリン Kyua Akuamarin) :: Ran ist sowohl die stärkste Cure, als auch die Anführerin der Truppe im zweiten Teil der Staffel. Verwandlungs Spruch :: ~ folgt ~ Shine☼Pretty Cure! ist die 15. Inoffizielle Staffel von Pretty Cure. In dieser Staffel, hat man auf das alte Konzept zurückgeriffen. Die Mädchen müssen wieder beeinander sein und sich vertagen, wenn sie sich verwandeln wollen oder angreifen wollen. Das Thema dieser Staffel ist das Licht. Und in dieser Staffel existiert keine pinke Cure. Die Theme Farbe der Anführerin ist gelb. Um sich zu verwandeln brauchen dei Mädchen ihre Partner und ihre '''Brighty Commuones'. Die Hauptfiguren der Staffel sind: * / Ayame ist stärkere von beiden. Sie ist die Anführerin. * / Hotaru ist die schnellere von beiden. Verwandlungs Spruch japanisch Beide: デュアル光ストリームパワー! Cure Sparkle: きらめく光の光線!キュア火花! Cure Flash: ライトが点滅！キュアフラッシュ! Beide: 明るい光！ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure Flash: 闇の不吉な生き物! Cure Sparkle: 純粋な光があなたを救う！ Romanization Beide: De~yuaru Hikari sutorīmupawā! Cure Sparkle: Kirameku hikari no kōsen!Kyuasparkuru! Cure Flash:'''Raito ga tenmetsu! kyuafurasshu! '''Beide: Akarui hikari! Futari wa purikyua! Cure Flash: Yami no fukitsuna ikimono! Cure Sparkle: Junsuina hikari ga anata o sukuu! Deutsch Beide: Dual Light Stream Power! Cure Sparkle: Die funkelnden Strahlen des Lichts! Cure Sprakle! Cure Flash: Die aufblitzenden Lichter! Cure Flash! Beide: Strahlendes Licht! Wir sind Pretty Cure! Cure Flash: Finstere Kreaturen der Dunkelheit! Cure Sparkle: Das reine Licht wird euch erretten! Sky Pretty Cure Sky Pretty Cure hat drei Cures. Jede Cure hat die Eigenschaften eines Vogels, dem sie zugeordnet ist. Die Namen sind Dinge, die mit dem Himmel zu tun haben. Light Seed Pretty Cure Four Season✿Pretty Cure! Four Season✿Pretty Cure! (フォーシーズン✿プリキュア!, Fōshīzun✿Purikyua!) ist inoffiziell die 18. Pretty Cure Staffel. In dieser Staffel handelt von 4 Mädchen, die zusammen mit den Wächtern der Jahreszeiten, die 4 Jahreszeiten und die Welt beschützen. Jede Cure hat die Kraft seiner eigenen Jahreszeit. Die Hauptthemen der Staffel sind Blumen und Jahreszeiten. Um sich zu verwandeln brauchen sie ihre Natur Keys und ihre Seasons Clocks. Die Hauptfiguren der Staffel sind: *'Harume Sakura' (春芽桜, Harume Sakura)/ Cure Cherryblossom Sakura ist die Anführerin der Four Season Cures. Sie hat die Kräfte des Frühlings. Ihr Pretty Cure alter ego ist Cure Cherryblossom. *'Natsuba Ai' (夏場愛, Natsuba Ai)/'Cure Summer' Ai ist gerade neu in die Stadt gezogen. Sie freundet sich schnell mit Sakura und Aki an. Sie hat die Kräfte des Sommers. Ihr Pretty Cure alter ego ist Cure Summer. *'Koyo Aki (紅葉秋, Kōyō Aki)/ Cure Fall Aki ist die beste Freundin von Sakura. Manche sagen, das sie eine wunderschöne Stimme hat. Sie hat die Kräfte des Herbstes. Ihr Pretty Cure alter ego ist Cure Fall. *'Tokikori Yuki' (冬季氷, Tōkikōri Yuki)/ Cure Winter Yuki ist immer sehr ruhig und gelassen, aber auch klug. Ihre Kraft ist die des Winters. Ihr Pretty Cure alter ego ist Cure Winter. Verwandlungs Spruch japanisch Flower: 春時間〜花! Sun: 夏時間〜太陽！ Leaf: 転倒時〜ハ! Snow: 冬時間〜六花！ Mädchen: プリキュア、シーズンチェンジ！ Cure Cherryblossom: 牧草地を満開！ブルーミングフラワーズ!キュアチェリーブロッサム! Cure Summer: 壮大な風景！シャイニングサン！キュアサマー! Cure Fall: 落ち葉！カラフル木！キュアフォール! Cure Winter: 凍った水！冷たい風！キュアウィンター! Cure Cherryblossom: 四季の力を照らす！ Alle: フォーシーズン, プリキュア!, Romanization Flower: Haru jikan 〜 hana Sun: Natsujikan 〜 taiyō! Leaf: Tentō-ji~ha! Snow: Fuyu jikan 〜 rokka! Mädchen: Purikyua, shīzunchenji! Cure Cherryblossom: Bokusō-chi o mankai! Burūmingu Furawāzu! Kyua Cherīburossamu! Cure Summer: Sōdaina fūkei!Shainingu San! Kyua Samā! Cure Fall: Ochiba !Karafuru Ki! Kyuā fōru! Cure Winter: Kōtta mizu!Tsumetai kaze! Kyua U~intā! Cure Cherryblossom: Shiki no chikara o terasu! Alle: Fōshīzun, Purikyua! deutsch Flower: Spring Time ~hana! Sun: Summer Time ~taiyo! Leaf: Time of Fall ~ha! Snow: Winter Time ~rokka! Mädchen: Pretty Cure, Season Change! Cure Cherryblossom: Aufblühende Wiesen! Blooming Flowers! Cure Cherryblossom! Cure Summer: Prächtige Landschaften! Shining Sun! Cure Summer! Cure Fall: Fallende Blätter! Colorful Trees! Cure Fall! Cure Winter: Eingefrorenes Wasser! Cold Winds! Cure Winter! Cure Cherryblossom: Erstrahlet Kräfte der Jahreszeiten! Alle: Four Seasons, Pretty Cure! Idol☆Pretty Cure! Rainbow Pretty Cure ♦ Triva *Der Nachname von fast jeder Cure beginnt entweder mit K oder mit H. Kategorie:Cures Kategorie:Series